


Hastur and Willy

by Jadzialana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzialana/pseuds/Jadzialana
Summary: After Armagedidn't, Hastur acquires a pet plant.





	Hastur and Willy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really a writer but I had an odd dream and it amused me, so I’m writing it down before it escapes because it might be a decent plot bunny to someone. If you do write it, comment me a link so I can read it too. XD

After the Armagedwasn’t more Angels and Demons got stationed on Earth and had to take up more personal lodging on Earth. Under this new management, they still went about Good and Evil but seemed to have toned things down slightly. The demons seemed to racket more like Mafia, coming after folks who’d bargained for fame /success and didn’t pay up. The angels seemed more like they were trying to affect policies (both trying to do Good with it, but also being incredibly Dumb with it). 

In his little flat on Earth, Hasteur was getting lonely. The early rays of dawn were annoying him and though having solitude in the predawn was alright, things are better when you have someone to lurk in the dark with. Hastur had a little plant, small and fern-like that when he got frustrated he would try and drown it. Lonely was still a thing though, and he’d always change his mind and apologize to “Willy” tearfully, with the end result, he’d been watering it. 

Eventually, he’d figured out that a plant needs better care(1) and gives it a better pot and soil, and a prime spot near the kitchen window. Willy for its part *adores* Hasteur because, after a long night of breaking kneecaps and sabotaging roadways or whatever else he gets into, Hastur will come home, rant insanely about things as if it were a person nodding along, and give it a cup of water. 

Later on, despite being a fern and not a tree at all, Willy grows teeny tiny pears because Hasteur had expected him to. 

(1) Likely having picked up some kind of book, because Hasteur *IS* curious about things, but because he really doesn’t have the mindset for detailed searches on things it was likely a book on fruit trees or something.


End file.
